Known for Months
by cherothehero
Summary: Maura catches a surprise in her office and Jane later goes to the doctor's house to find her crying.


Jane paused at the doorsteps to her friend's house. She coughed to clear her throat and clapped her hands on her thighs to rid them of the sweat.

"Okay, Rizzoli, you've got this."

"Got what sweet heart," the voice of Angela spooked her daughter. Jane turned around and looked at her mother. A blush crept up into her cheeks and she rubbed the scars on her hand.

"Nothing Ma. Just personal business."

"Darling, I wish you would confine in me sometimes. Is this about Maura? What did you do? Don't tell me you too are fighting again. I saw her crying earlier."

"What!?" Jane rasped out and she pulled her key to the doctor's house out struggling to get the door open.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"Well, I didn't. Any idea as to why she was crying?"

"I guess something about you or I don't know, Jane."

Jane managed to get the door open and she stepped into the dark house, she turned and said a silent goodnight to her mother. She took her shoes off at the door as Maura always liked. Turning she walked into the kitchen and poured Maura a glass of her favorite wine and pulled herself out a beer. She pulled her jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair and walked to Maura's room. She knocked on the door quietly and pushed the slightly open door open.

"Oh, Jane. I wasn't expecting you."

Maura closed her laptop and put it on her nightstand pushing a box of tissues to the back of the night stand. Jane went to Maura and gave her the glass of wine and went to her side of the bed.

"Hey, Maur. How've you been?"

"Oh, terrible. Mr. Pike just keeps getting to me. You know, I've never known a man to be so… so… Jane help me out here."

"Infuriating and a loser?"

"I do think so."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Jane."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh and patted it affectionately, taking a sip of her wine and placing the cup on the night stand. She stood up from her bed and went into her closet, pulling her skirt off she we put on her silk pajama bottoms before realizing her zipper was stuck on the blouse she had on.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Will you help me with my blouse? It seems like the zipper is stuck again."

Jane placed her beer on the other nightstand and went to help Maura. Placing her hands on Maura's shoulder to let the doctor know she was there she then went to pulling at the zipper. The zipper was indeed stuck."

"Ah, this thing ain't coming undone."

"Goodness. What can I do? I can't sleep in this shirt."

"I could cut you out of it and buy you a new one?"

"I wouldn't let you buy me a new shirt Jane. But please cut me out?"

Jane nodded and asked where the scissors were. Walking quickly to the kitchen followed by Maura she got the scissors.

"Well, turn around."

"Don't cut my hair please."

Jane took the scissors and started at the neck line near Maura's spine and starting cutting. She groaned at Maura's request. Maura shivered slightly as the cold metal sent goose bumps down her arms and cause a faint blush into her cheeks. After the shirt was cut she thanked the detective and started to her room.

"Jane I know you noticed me crying and I thank you for not mentioning it."

"Oh, well… you're welcome," Jane put the scissors back and started after her friend, "Now can I ask why you were crying?"

"I just saw something that made me sad."

Maura went back into her closet, ridding herself of the ruined shirt and bra. Sliding into a silk shirt. She pulled out Jane's baggy Red Sox's shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Walking back into her room she climbed into the bed and passed the gear to Jane.

"What was it Maur?"

"I saw Detective Riley kissing Suzie."

Jane bit her lip as she poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at Maura, "What!?"

"Yes, Jane you heard right. Riley had Suzie pressed into the office wall and was kissing her. I went to see if the file was ready but I walked in on them. Riley pulled away and walked out quickly and Suzie looked near tears."

Jane recovered from her shock quickly and went back to the bed in her pajamas. Wiggling into the blankets she turned over and looked at her friend. "What happened next?"

"Suzie cried about how Riley had left her."

"Wait. They were seeing each other?"

"Apparently so. I managed to get the story that they had been seeing each other for a month or so. But Riley was leaving her because she has a crush one of the people at BPD."

"Wonder who that is."

"It's your brother."

"What!?"

"Would you stop saying that?"

Jane closed her mouth and glared at the doctor, "Well what else am I supposed to say then?"

"Oh, you've got me there."

Jane turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her body relaxed a bit and she couldn't help but smile. Maura moved closer and both women instinctively moved closer to each other.

"Jane?"

Jane made a noise of question and kept her eyes closed.

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just ask me something?"

"Jane." Maura hummed out with a slight annoyance.

"Yes Maura. You may ask me a question."

Maura turned on her side and stared at her friend; Jane opened one eye and looked at the doctor's face. Maura bit her lip and tried to figure out a way to word her question.

"Do you find it strange that women can love other women?"

Jane opened both eyes and looked at Maura. She searched Maura's face for clues of the question but finding none, she answered, "No. I mean, we live in Boston. It's legal. There is tons of proof that gay and lesbian love is as true as straight love."

Maura exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She placed her hand on Jane's hand that was on the detective's stomach. She rubbed her thumb over Jane's scar and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Jane… I love you… more than friends should. I mean I've never had a friend as dear to me as you, but I know this feeling I have is more than what should be there. Seeing Suzie and Riley made me realize that…."

Jane smiled a bit and looked at her worried doctor.

"I know."

It was Maura's turn to look shocked at her friend.

"What?"

"Now, Maura. Do we really need to revert back to one word questions?"

"But… since when?"

"I dunno. Since forever?"

Maura looked over at her friend and lay back down. Moving closer to Jane she wondered what to do next. Jane shifted onto her side and looked at Maura.

"Can I kiss you now? I know you've wanted to kiss me for a couple months now."

Maura glared at Jane, but moved her hands to Jane's face, pulling her closer and kissing the detective.

"You've mean, you know that right? How could you have known and not said anything?"

Jane shrugged and kissed Maura again before lying down again and smiling.

"Wanted to see when you would tell me. I was actually going to kiss you a couple of days from now. You know at our movie night?"

"Oh, well then… I guess that can be our first date?"

Jane gasped in fake surprise, "Now Doctor Isles, is this asking me on a date?"

Maura laughing and hugged Jane, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, "I guess it is Detective."


End file.
